The Unexpected Visit
by Whyte Lilac
Summary: [Hiatus]May,Ash,Brock, and Max are on vacation and have decided to go back to Pallet Town.But, they didn't stay for long because May,Brock, and Max have came up with a plan that will help Ash and Misty reunite.Will it work?Or will something go wrong?
1. Vacation?

A/N: This is my first story so please review it. Anyways, thank you everyone who is reading this story right now. See you soon!! Enjoy the story!! ^_^

The Unexpected Visit

Summary: May, Ash, Brock, and Max are on vacation/break and decided to go back to Pallet Town. But, they didn't stay for long because May, Brock, and Max have came up with a plan which will help reunite Ash and Misty. Will something go wrong? Read & Review, please!

*~*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*~*

            It was a fine morning to continue their in Hoen, but May had a different idea……

"Oh! Come on, Ash! Let's just take a break from the fighting and training for a while, besides, we need a vacation!" yelled May.  Ash was on his way to earning his last badge and was extremely excited about it, until May suggested the idea of a break. 

 "Bu…bu…bu…but…."was all Ash could say before May interrupted him.

"But, nothing! You'll stress yourself out even before the battle begins, so just….relax!  Right, Brock?!"

Brock had been day-dreaming while the two were talking so he didn't realize that May was trying to get his attention.  On the other hand………… May was constantly snapping her fingers and waving her hands in front of his face while saying (or yelling): "Earth to Brock!!" and "Snap out of it!!"  Her temper was rising in a dangerous way, almost similar to Misty's tone, almost.  

            "Let me handle this.  I advise you to step ten feet away from us….starting right about now!" ordered a strict-faced Ash.  So, May obediently stepped away from the, (clears throat) umm, drooling Brock and orderly Ash.

            "Sorry, Brock, but I have to do this." he apologized to a dazed-looking Brock. "I almost forgot to tell you but close your eyes.  It'll make the job easier and faster in my case."

            "No way, I don't want to miss out the fun! Besides, how can you expect me to anyway?! I'm not totally weak!" replied a frowning May.

 'Right, she not totally weak, but she's not gonna like what's about to happen.' Ash thought.

Anyway, Ash continued his stretches until he was pumped up and full of energy.

Next, he spinned Brock like the time when Jessie spun around with Tododile in her hair. (A/N: That was so funny!!)  He stopped when five minutes passed and begun shaking Brock upside down until all the blood rushed to his head.( A/N: That's a funny thing to see, you should picture it  and see how it went.^_^ ).He then ended it with a move that included somebody dropping someone else in a pool of shallow water.

            "Ash, you heartless little beast! How could you do that to him? Don't you know that he's your best bud? Don't you know that if something happens to him we will have to cook again!!" roared an outraged May.

            "Oh, what a lovely way to thank someone who just rescued him from Dream Land! I assure you that nothing will happen to him well, at least not physically anyways. And no one but Brock shall cook for us!" Ash said sarcastically.

            "Sheesh!!! You don't have to yell, I can hear you fine even though my ears were in better condition a while ago!" May wasn't in a good mood at all (A/N: Almost act somewhat like Misty). 

            "I almost forgot!!! Go rescue Brock before he drowns in that horrendous pool of water!!!"

            "May, you're over reacting! That pool of water is only three feet deep!! Besides that was the only way to get him to 'return to the land of the living.'"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Five Minutes Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Was he day-dreaming again? Probably about the same ole 'angelic pretty girls', hmm?" questioned an annoyed-looking Max.

            "Aaahhh! Where did you come from? I thought you went back to Petalburg City so why did you suddenly just appear?"  May asked.  She was bemused and had this really big question mark in her head asking 'How did he get here?' 'Hmm, he must be really good at planning on how to escape from our home.  I wonder if he has any secrets on that topic, I really need to pay more attention to him from now on…..' she thought.

            "No need to worry, I already asked Mom and Dad if I can go with you guys again and they, of course, said yes immediately.  Oh, May, I'm here to answer your questions for you. Here I go: I came from Earth, that much I can tell you and I got bored from doing nothing at home but reading so I came here, with you guys.  Is that enough?" gasped Max.

            "You really need to slow down Max and don't make your sentences so long.  They sounded like a speech the way you put them together." May responded.

            "Anyways, did you miss me?" he was thinking that they would say yes.

"Umm, no, not really." May replied in a bored tone while looking at her nails and deciding whether or not if she needed them sharpened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~May's Point of View~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Max began clearing his throat and rubbing his glasses……it was his way of saying 'Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever' or something. I can't always tell.

            Anyways, I know that he knows that I miss him as much as someone would miss someone else related to them. (A/N: Did that even made any sense? Hmm….)

"So…." I said when Brock had finally waken up from Dream Land. "What do you guys think of my idea?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Normal Point of View~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "What idea?" Brock and Ash both said in unison.

"Were you even listening to anything that I said before?" asked May.

            "They weren't but I was." Max said suddenly.

"You guys really need to open up your ears more from now on." Grumbled an irritated May.

            "She's the one who should open up her ears more…." Max mumbled.

"What! I can't believe I just heard you say that! After all, I am your sister, so, you should be on my side, not theirs." Roared May. (A/N: She really must go to therapist these days…..just kidding! I made her act this way in this story because I want her to be a little worried at first. But, later in the story, she will probably change to a different mood, I guess.)

            "I don't know… What would happen to me if I join your side? Besides I'm starting to think that you don't want me here anyways…." Max replied in a small voice.

            "Awww…..you think that I'm making you feel invisible." May cooed.

"Pretty much, yeah." Max responded.

            "Okay, then I won't let that happen again, hmmm? How does that sound? Let's reunite with a hug." May said.

            "No way!" Max shouted. "I thought so, too, echh, that would never have worked!" May agreed.

            Max lightened up, "You know what?" and May replied, "What?"

Then, he threw a water balloon at her, but he missed. Instead, he hit Ash instead.

            "Hey! Cut it out!" He yelled after spitting out plenty of water. He, too, started throwing water balloons at them until Brock called them for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: What did you think of the chappie? Is it too crappy? Hey! That rhymes! Anyways what did you think of it? Please tell me in your review. I'm trying to get as many reviews as I can so PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Good-bye!! Chao!!! Sayonara!!


	2. Flashback

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait and update! Sorry! But, you know, school's almost over and it's difficult sometimes....enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own this story!

May's Point of View  
  
As the rays of the morning sun shine through the leafy green tops of the forest, I began thinking about last night.

Flashback  
  
"Hey! You guys still want to eat? It's not too late! There's still some cold rice balls and soup left!" Brock called out.

"What!? ONLY COLD RICE BALLS AND SOUP!?" Ash, May, and Max all yelled in unison. "Just kidding!" Brock chuckled. 

"Wow...you...really...need...to...give...me...the...recipe...for...this...stuff!!

It's...really...good...you know..." May said between spoonfuls of Brock's delicious chicken soup.

"Yeah, maybe she will cook better tasting things now with your recipes." laughed Max.

"My cooking is fine for your information!" May pouted. Red was starting to creep onto her face and steam was nearly pouring out of her ears.

"Yeah, right. Remember the time when you scorched Dad's coffee and almost poisoned me with that horrible black looking thingie?" questioned Max.

"Excuse moi !? But, I didn't burn the coffee, you did! And that black thingie was brownie, you bozo!" May shot back.

"Now, now, let's not fight, someone might get hurt if this argument continues..." Brock said in his best fatherly tone.

"Yeah, not just physically, but also emotionally." finished Ash.

"What are you guys? The annoying lunatics who take-care-of-every-and- pretends-to-be-our-parents-even-though-you're-not?" ask Max.

"No, but we will be if you and May keeps this up." Ash and Brock both said.

End of Flashback  
  
Last night was definitely crazy! But it wouldn't have happened if Max hadn't insulted my cooking skills and things. Hmph! I'll show him! Nah! I'll just make him regret every word he said about me and my excellent cooking!!  
  
Normal Point of View  
  
"Okay, one cup of this, two spoons of that, blah, blah, blah....I never realized that making something that looks so simple is so hard! Argh..." grumbled May.

She had a lot of trouble making PANCAKES and I really mean a lot of trouble. May had spent more than two hours trying to make pancakes and probably burned more of them than she could count.

"This is not working! Maybe Max is right, maybe I do cook really bad! Oh, how am I gonna be a good house keeper when I grow up if I don't even know how to cook!?" May fussed as she paced around the fire.

All the fussing and complaining woke Ash up and he decided to see what the situation was. "What's all the noise about?" mumbled Ash as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that I made such a big fuss, I'm really sorry, Ash!!" apologized May.

"No problem, what are you doing up this early anyways? Usually, you'd be sleeping until after the sun rises..." questioned Ash.

"Hey, that's not true! I wake up earlier than all of you lazy...." May stopped herself from finishing that sentence because she thought it'd be too harsh for her to say that kind of sentence to her friend, especially this early in the morning.

Suddenly, there was a sizzling noise and a strong scorched smell drifted into the air.

"Oh, no! My pancakes, they're burning! What do I do!? What do I do!? What do I do!?" May exclaimed.

"Calm down, May. Just take the pan off the rocks surrounding the fire! Then, let the pan cool and DON'T add any water or the pan will break!" Ash instructed.

"Okay, if you say so Ash!" replied May. Then, she took the pan off the stones and fling it to the floor because it burned her fingers.

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" cried May.

May's Point of View

Stupid! Stupid pancakes! Why did you have to be burnt AND make me burned my own poor fingers!? WHY ME!?!? Ouch! That still burns!

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, quite concern.

May's Point of View

Did he think I was OKAY!? Not in this situation, I'm not!!! Ouch!

"Of course not! Would you feel okay if your fingers got fried!? Ouch!" yelped May.

"I'm sorry! Wait here; I'll go get something first." Ash said as he ran towards his backpack. Just what in the world is he doing!?

Normal Point of View

After getting the unknown packages out of his bag, Ash came trotting back to May.

"Here, this will help you feel a little bit better." Ash said as he handed the two packages to May.

"Thanks..." May said in a small voice and willingly accepted the two packages. "What are these anyways?"

Ash smiled, "They're just some first-aid cream and bandages for your hand..."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you to bring along something useful in your backpack! Thanks, again," replied May, emphasizing the sentence, then, she sat on a rock, carefully unwrapping the packages and trying to avoid not to touch her injured fingers.

"I think you should let me bandage your hand." Ash said and took her hand and the first-aid kit before she could protest. While Ash started to care and nurse for her hand, May's cheeks started to change color; from a light pink to crimson red. You could say that she was a little embarrassed and can feel butterflies in her stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! What's going on!? I can't see! Let me see! I can't see!" Max hissed as he struggled and tried to take a peek at Ash and May. "You're too young for this and besides we're aren't supposed to be peeking at them while they are in their 'moment.'" Brock said trying to convince Max not to look.

"If you can look then, I can too!" Max shot back. "Okay, okay! But, only a tiny peek and stop moving around! You're going to attract attention!" Brock whispered.

"Thanks for helping me...." May said and looked away, trying not to make eye contact.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is the end of the second chapter! Again, I'm very sorry that this chapter took so much time to update, but I have been away for a few weeks so what do you expect? Also, if this chapter is crappy, sorry, I really mean it because I still have to go to school and school always come first! So sorry! But, I tried really hard to make this a good story...If there are any updates or news, you might find them in my Bio. so check often!  
  
** Thanks to all my readers and reviewers**:

cutie

Princess Sauria

Scarred Dragonia

jade destiny

Nick Johnson


	3. Flashback 2

A/N: This is just the lazy author here.....Please.....excuse my laziness or blame the writer's block I had. Just couldn't come up with anything but now I have _some_ inspiration...I realized the mistake I had made in the last chapter. Sorry if some of you got confused. This is kind of like a second part to the last chapter so here it is. Try not to use too many harsh words in your review if you do review.........Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for helping me....." May said and looked away, trying not to make eye contact.

Ash rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Anytime....."

Then, he noticed a loud rustling noise coming from the bushes a couple of feet behind him. He touched May's shoulder and whispered, "I think we're being watched. Let's take a closer look at the bushes." May, a bit frightened, followed him and grabbed a nearby stick, just in case someone or something would try to hurt them.

The boy reached out to brush the branches of leaves aside and............ "Aaahh!" In front of him were no one else but two of his many good friends, Brock and Max. They waved at the two confused preteens and put unusually wide smiles on.

Ash sweat dropped, "What are you guys doing here? Didn't you two say you were gonna hunt for Cheri Berries?" he asked looking at their hands.

"No....." Max started slowly. "We decided to look for, uh, a, um......" He nudged Brock in the ribs and looked at him desperately.

"We were out looking for a Marshstomp!" Brock covered up. "And ate all the berries." Max immediately shot him a look that said "We are definitely gonna have a talk about that, later!"

May stepped in and questioned her little brother, "Max? Why on Earth would you want to look for a Marshstomp?" He hesitated. Not wanting to answer since he never really even came up with that excuse.

The oldest boy of the group quickly got the answer to the question and lamely replied, "He really wanted one so I thought I would be some help. So.......that's all..."

Max's older sibling chirped up again and this time she reminded them to all get moving. "We should go now. I think we'll reach Pallet Town in no time, _if_ we move fast." They agreed and picked up their bags and headed toward the North. "Oh and one more thing Max," she said and paused for a while, "I think you would have had a _much _better chance of capturing a Marshstomp in another area like a valley near a creek or something, instead of a forest.......They don't live in woody places, remember?" and added in a soft voice, "Mr. Know-It-All........"

"Hey! Don't you think that I didn't hear that! I am not a-know-it-all!!!!!! Just someone smarter than you!!!"

May began chasing him around and then let her brother do the same to her.

"Oh boy...." Ash sighed and covered his eyes as the two siblings began to throw rocks at each other.

Another odd day has passed but when will they reach Pallet Town? Find out in the next chapter.....Or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'll try to update more often and take fewer sabbaticals......next time. If you have any private comments or just want to e-mail me for fun. Please e-mail me at or mysticalblack . DO NOT SEND ME _ANY_ VIRUSES OR JUNK, PLEASE. Thank you and have a nice day...... Oh, after the words "enchanted", "white", "mystical", and "black" in the e-mail addresses, you have to add this mark "". Ja!


	4. A Strange Town

A/N: Okay…..So, this is the fourth chapter…..I think there are some mistakes but I'm too tired to fix them so …..hehehe……Anyway, you asked for a long chappie and here it is. Sorry if there's anything wrong with the chap. Don't blame me, has some problems going on currently. I was about to update this yesterday, but you know, every site has _some_ problems….Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Sorry for not putting the disclaimer on the other chapter(s).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days had passed since Ash and his friends had last seen anything but trees and mountains and _somebody's_ temper had gone up. May was so tired of having to walk and look at the same things over and over again that she just couldn't keep it in.

"Ash Ketchum, I demand that you take a short cut to Pallet Town at once!" yelled the frustrated and hot girl. A flock of Taillow flew out from nearby trees and cawed noisily, surprised by the sudden eruption from below. "Ugh! I just can't walk in this heat! It's so…ugh!" May groaned and sank down.

Brock quickly flew to her side and revived her with a drink from his canteen, then pulled the girl up. "It's not _so_ bad, May." he said, trying to cheer her up. "According to the guide book, we're in a divided temperature zone, which means that half the forest is humid while the rest is normal. So, you have **absolutely** _nothing_ to worry about, not even the thought of everlasting heat, here." She smiled a brief smile and asked him, "Uh huh…sure. And how long until we escape from this horrid heat?"

"Um…not sure. About an hour or so…."

"What?!" exclaimed May. "An hour?! Five minutes in here seems to last an eternity, but **an hour?! **I'm going to DIE before I get out of here!"

The teenage boy backed away. "No need for _that_! I was just kidding! We're actually stepping out of the humid zone right now!"

"Good," May sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Good."

As they trudged into the normal temperature zone, Max suddenly asked, "Brock? There's still one thing I still don't get about the "zones." How come one half of the forest is hot while the other is temperate? I mean, what causes it to do that?"

"Good question." Brock said as they continued to follow Ash. "I've heard that the Camerupt and Torkoal who used to live here had some special powers given by an unknown Pokemon. Unfortunately, only one of the many Camerupt and Torkoal could actually use this power. They fought each other in fiery battles, but none won.

So, the mysterious powers exploded and disappeared with all the Pokemon, including the unknown creature."

The spectacled-boy tugged at the half-grown man's shirt. "But that's only an old-wives-tale, right?"

Brock stopped to look at Max and put a hand on his shoulder while saying, "What do you think?" Then, he encouraged Max to move on with the others.

Near night fall, Ash and his companions reached a shady, but almost deserted town. It was a friendly-looking town but not one that you would call a "home." Every house, grand or not, were battered……it seemed, except a few down the long row of dwellings. As the friends walked down the deserted road, they saw glassless windows, torn-off doors, and tumbleweed flying around.

"Weird….." said the young, but determined Pokemon trainer in a hushed tone. "This town feels welcoming, but it doesn't match its friendliness. At least not it's appearance anyway….."

May huddled closer to Max and tried to stop thinking that they were being watched. "Guys?" she whispered. "I really think someone's watching us." Then, to prove her point, she pointed her forefinger at a slightly peculiar, bulky plant-like thing.

"Yeah, so? There's nothing strange about a plant." said her brother carelessly.

May continued to walk with them down the lane, but still couldn't get the image out of her head. "It may have looked like an ordinary plant, but can you tell me what kind of plant moves?!" May shouted.

Ash agreed with her. "I just heard something rustle….Listen carefully." Sure enough after a few minutes, a small sound of leaves rustling was heard.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" yelled the young trainer, anxious to know who'd been spying on them.

A stocky but short boy emerged from behind two gnarly shrubs and brushed away some loose twigs that had stuck to him. "Who are you? And why did you spy on us?!" Ash asked impatiently. The boy looked up at them and replied in a soft tone, "I'm Christopher Tollens. Sorry for spying on you guys….I thought you four were more bandits…."

Everyone but the little boy looked surprised. Christopher raised his head a bit higher and sadly said, "I guess you haven't heard, have ya? Well, there used to be bandits who would come here and wreck everything. Nothing here they would care to spare…."

Ash patted the boy's shoulder and tried his best to comfort him. "I'm really sorry, Christopher. We didn't mean to trespass or anything….but, you see, my friends and I have to get to Pallet Town."

Christopher's face brightened. "My mom could tell you the fastest way to get there! She knows how! Follow me!" the boy exclaimed and ran down a small, narrow alley that lead to a brick wall. Confused, May asked suddenly, looking at the reddish-brown wall before them, "Uh…Did you take the wrong way?" To their surprise Christopher laughed.

"No. Watch." whispered the small child. Then, he counted the bricks and stopped at a severely damaged block, pushed it and VIOLA………….

There was a short silence as Ash and his friends sucked in the image of a beautiful landscape that had been hidden behind a common old wall. Green grasses, slopes, and trees rested on top of rich, brown soil. This whole area was stirring with life! It seems that nothing……not even the bandits could ruin such a wonder like this!

"Wow……..This is the most magnificent place I've ever seen………today." May gasped and bended down to smell some newly bloomed flowers. Christopher laughed again. "I guess so…." Then, as though something had hit him on the head, Christopher raced off and pulled them with him. "Come on!" yelled the ecstatic youth. Slowly, they all disappeared behind some hedges…..not knowing they had been watched……..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read if you wish..............

A/N: How'd the story go? Please review. Also, I know that everyone is waiting for Misty to come on, and I promise that she will, so _please_,_ please_ stop bothering me about it! Okay, fine. You can. Just make sure your comment is nice. If you would like to contact me _personally _please click on my profile for more info. and the e-mail address. I'm not sure if it'll come up right away because I just changed it, so if you need the address, then, tell me in your review …….along with your e-mail address so I could contact you. Arigato! Thank you!


	5. Down the Tunnel

**A/N:** This is going to be a really short chappie, people. I am sorry, but it's the day after Christmas! I will try to write much longer chapters and maybe a little faster on the updating system, right? Do you all agree? School's a really big thing for me, too, so I'll try my best. **Warning: This chapter is going to be real crappy……**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Only this story and some other things…..**

**Chapter 5**

**Down the Tunnel **

The small, but astonishing place that Christopher Tollens had led the four youngsters into was actually a refugee for all the townspeople of Chummy Ville, a town that was once peaceful with a joyful aura, now turned to a nasty, shattered town filled with bloody memories.

Christopher halted once again at what looked like a half-rotted tree trunk topped with a blanket of soft, green moss and motioned for his new friends to come quickly.

"Hurry, guys! The sun's about to set! Come here!" he urged and waved his hands madly in the air.

Immediately, dusk came sweeping in along with the flush-faced kids who were trying to catch their breaths. "Goodness grace, Christopher! What's the deal with your running so fast?! I'm about to cough my lungs out right about now!" gasped May, leaning on a nearby oak, wiping away her perspiration from all the hours of running.

Christopher apologized, but went on hurriedly, "Get in! Get in!" and pointed to a hollow opening that just seemed to appear. "Huh? Where did that come froooommmm?!?!" yelled the girl, surprised to be pushed down the dark tunnel by such small but powerful hands. "Oooff!" was all they heard as she landed and _maybe _some mild grumbling….

One by one, each person got swallowed into the deep slide and each experienced his own bumpy ride. Down at the bottom, they found May dusting away debris that had been caught on her clothes. She was about to complain when a small squeaky voice cried out, "He's home, Mama! Christopher's home!"

A tiny girl of about five years came jumping out of a corner of the underground room they were in and as soon as she spotted Christopher, the girl ran to embrace him.

"You're home! Big Brother's home! Yay!" the five-year-old youngster cried happily and hopped around.

"Aww……She's sooo adorable! Is she your younger sister?" asked May, then, she faced Christopher's sibling, "Hi. My name is May. What's your name?"

The little girl smiled shyly. "My name's Annie." Then, she ran out, using a door located somewhere near the corners, giggling joyfully.

Christopher grinned. "Yep. That's my sis." And without hesitance, led them to the other side of the door.

**A/N:** Okay, so how did the story went? I was in a hurry so blame me all you want…..Just don't be too harsh….. (starts crying if you do) Please leave me a comment or review. If you want me too contact you personally for some reason, tell me in your review and leave your e-mail address there, too! Thank you! I am really sorry to everyone who waited for so long. Ja!


	6. Out the Door

Authoress' Notes: I am so, so, soooooooooo sorry for not updating these past few months…..Sure, I have probably written this quite a few times, but it's true. You wonderful people have to understand that I am not…….how can I say it...not _the_ most talented authoress and I am busy, like most people, so I will try to do my best in giving you the best possible 'The Unexpected Visit' story there is (I'm pretty sure there's only one…..). Moving on……This chapter may be quite short and I apologize for that. It will do for the time being, though. Okay, enjoy.

**VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

Final Genesis

SacredKoorimeKitsune

Dark-Mystical-Beauty

SushiChica

For making me one of their favorite authors (authoresses). I'm so grateful and happy! Thank you! Also, thank you to my family and friends (even though some of them barely gave any support) and to **everyone **who reviewed my story!

_The Unexpected Visit_

_Chapter six_

_Out the Door _

"The butterflies have flown into the net. Repeat, the butterflies have flown into the net. Over," a masked man whispered hoarsely into a small, device secretly hidden inside his navy blue vest. He threw the black cloth that had concealed his face to the ground, kicking dust into the air as he out a loud cackle.

Unsurprisingly, Christopher led the young group of friends to what seemed the twentieth cave they'd seen that day, only it wasn't a cave at all. Instead, it was a tunnel, made out of dirt and stones and some other things they didn't recognize.

The leading boy stopped at the midsection of the tunnel and bent down to brush away some loose pebbles that lay in heaps next to a trailing vine of ivy. Something went click as light shone brightly throughout the dark cavern-like tunnel.

They all blocked their eyes from the bright rays of light and winced, as they have been in the dark for so long.

May blinked. Max stared. Ash gaped. And Brock just stood silently. They were stunned by what they saw. Everywhere they look, there was always glass. "It's a glass maze," explained Christopher as he noticed their shocked faces. "You know, just in case more intruders come."

(More confused faces) "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you guys about the last few intrusions….Well, my grandmother will fill you in on that later. Let's focus on the maze, here." No one else said anything more for awhile and all you could hear were the tapping of shoes on the solid glass floor.

As they near the exit of the maze, a little man popped out from nowhere, scaring the team of 5 to death. "Aaahhh!" The youngsters screamed, obviously surprised by this visit from someone so peculiar. But Christopher rushed next to the old man.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here!" he exclaimed.

The old man snorted and whacked him on the head. "To meet your friends, of course!" he said, "Forgot about your old Gramps, huh?" Then, folding his short arms across his chest, Christopher's grandfather marched up to the other four kids who stood back against the cool, glassy setting.

He squinted his little eyes to tiny black beads and paced back and forth, stopping first at Brock, then, Max, and May, and finally Ash.

"You seem familiar, somehow….Are you not the Pokemon trainer who's from Pallet Town?" asked the old man, thoughtfully, smoothing out his long, white beard and eyeing Ash from head to toe, "Ashton, was it?"

Ash chuckled lightly. "It's just Ash, sir. Ash Ketchum."

The old man waved his hand absently. "Ash, Ashton. They're all the same…" Then, he closed his eyes with a sigh, but suddenly opened them again. "Oh, right! I nearly forgot my duty! Come….We must enter the village and introduce all of you to the neighbors! It's quite late, too! You must be tired to death!" And off to the narrow exit, he bounced.

His sudden outburst scared the four young pre-teens, but when you're with a man this strange, who knows what will happen?

"Come on, guys!" Christopher's voice called through the door as he poked his head in. "You heard Grandpa!"

As they rushed through the entrance, May spotted a bright red streak that flashed from the corner of her eye. She turned. There was no one, nothing. "May, hurry up!" called her sibling, who was standing at the exit with the others.

'Oh, well…' she thought, 'It must be my eyes playing tricks on me again…..or is it something else?'

Authoress' Note: Hi, again. I hope you have enjoyed what is of this chapter. I will try to update as fast as I can, but with the tests coming up in April, I might not make it…**But**, hopefully, I will be able to bring up my next chapter in the coming two weeks or so. Please, if you have any questions, ask me and I'll do my best to answer. Oh! If you want to be noticed when my story is next updated, I strongly recommend you to join my updating thing-site. Tell me if it does have a problem and I will see what I can do. The URL is located in my Bio and so are my e-mail addresses, if you need or want to contact me for any reason, almost. I will, maybe, be updating my Bio about things that are currently going on every couple of weeks. Remember, I will be happy to answer most questions from any reader. Well, that's about it. Thank you for reading this chapter of The Unexpected Visit. Ja!

Whyte Lilac

Tears of yearning,

For the past that never existed

Is hard to cry for,

When there's none.


	7. Trouble

**A/N:** Well, I have to say that it has been quite a long time since I've last updated, but I finally made it! This chapter is dedicated to all readers who have been **so** loyal and supportive to me. --tear-- Thanks so much! Your spirit has helped me in so many ways and gives me the strength to continue writing this story. But, I know you'll be more interested in reading the story (I hope) than listening to me ramble on so enjoy!

P.S.—This chappie will be more about May than the whole gang. Hope you won't mind…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but keep in mind that I do own the story!**

_The Unexpected Visit_

_Chapter 7_

_Trouble_

"Welcome, welcome!" a shout of greeting was heard from many, many of the refugees. Faces lit up with hope and delight as the four newcomers arrived, out in the open road. Christopher introduced them to everyone present and started giving them a tour of the current hideout. Ash and the gang were disappointed to leave the crowd so suddenly, but were quickly reassured that they'd get a chance to mingle later.

"Now that's the market area…" he pointed toward a busy street to the south," that's the dry goods store and if you look to the right, you'll see another dry goods store---they're trying to compete against each other, so watch out--- and that's the place where you can get loans, money, etc…." The stocky boy continued to ramble on and on about the most popular and least popular places, but covered pretty much everything he thought the four needed to know.

About and hour later, they stopped touring and returned to Christopher's house for a late supper. Today, the family and guests sat around a log fire in the backyard, since the usual dining table was too small for all ten people to fit, but they had a lovely time under the speckled night sky. Ash, May, Max, and Brock were all introduced formally to each of Christopher's family members including his parents and grandparents.

"Come now. Don't be shy. Dig in!" The four adults of the Tollens family said, taking empty plates and bowls from the youngsters and replacing their empty hands with full dishes filled with steamy food. There was nearly everything you could imagine! Grilled steaks, chicken, pork, yams, garden salad, fruits, bread, different types of noodles and pastas, and more food than you could think of, including traditional Japanese-styled cooking. Aromas floated around the air, attracting neighbors and close friends and families. It was like bees to honey. Soon, the yard was filled with people eating, laughing, talking, playing, and just enjoying life.

It was almost midnight when the party of people noticed what time it was. They had nearly forgotten to go to sleep until grumpy toddlers yanked at their mother's shirts and cried out that they were tired. A wave of "thank you" and "goodnight" were passed toward the Tollens as people shook their hands and gave out hugs by the dozen, each with a tired, but jolly expression on their faces.

The women of the household looked around at the messy yard and sighed. The grounds and tables were littered with dirty dishes, leftovers, and trash. It would take at least two to three days before everything could return to its original state. Then, they sullenly began to pick up some wrappers and paper plates and cups. May tried to help, but Christopher's grandmother and mother simply refused, saying that they could manage without her help. They did not want to burden their guest and added that she should rest. After all, it had been a pretty long night.

May obliged willingly, but not until she had cleaned up a third of the yard. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and inspected her work, everything was clean, but something just wasn't right. May didn't know what it was, but she smelled a rat, a stinking fat rat. 'I know something or _somebody_ is keeping a close watch on us…Someone who will cause trouble…' she thought, perturbed by the previous weird things she had witnessed. What was the red streak? And what made her get the willies on the first day she stepped into the deserted town?

"May? Are you alright?" Emmelia, Christopher's mother, queried as she walked over to the girl with two glasses of water in her hands. "You look disturbed." She, then, handed a glass over to May. "Drink up. It will help relieve your stress."

May smiled warmly and took the glass with a "thank you."

She took a sip and closed her eyes, savoring the taste. "It's delicious. But, it's sweeter than any waters I've tasted.

"That's because the springs here are the purest. Their waters have never been tainted with pollution or chemicals. It's been such a blessing for us since we've been pushed out of our town." Emmelia gave May a sad smile. "You must go to bed now, rest up in the guest room next to Annie's and tomorrow an adventure will await you. Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"You too."

With that, they silently entered the back door of the Tollens home, followed by Christopher's grandmother.

---

That night, May could barely keep her eyes closed. She kept rolling around in her bed, kept awake by the images of the strange occurrences that wouldn't cease to flash through her mind. Groaning in complete defeat, May looked up at the ceiling, counting invisible sheep, hoping that this would help her drift off to sleep.

"One…two…three…four…five…oh, this not gonna work…" sighed the frustrated girl. She kicked off her blankets.

At last, she got up and dressed herself into warm clothing and tip-toed down the oak wood staircase. Several times she had bumped her foot and toes into chair legs and tables, but remained quiet until she reached the door. Clutching her left foot, May slowly turned the brass knob and hopped out, stopping to rest on the front porch. After a few minutes more, she got up from the porch swing and went for a walk in the grassy slopes behind two miles of forest.

It was quite a peaceful place, even with the early songs of bird Pokemon. The lush green plants and trees covered the forest grounds while blooming flowers decorated its surroundings, scenting the air with sweet perfumes. One could not help but ease his mind in such a heaven.

May stayed for two and a half hours, watching the land glow with light as the sun rose behind gentle slopes, awakening to another day of fresh beginnings. It was truly a sight! Enough distractions to keep her mind from wandering and a beautiful scene to enjoy. What would be able to ruin this? Perhaps nothing, or so she thought…

Sudden screams of terror and yelling brought her back to reality and yanked her away from daydreaming. May leapt up in shock. She ran at full speed through the forest and headed back to the refuge. The clean, crisp air was no longer so pure. It had a thick, smoky smell to it and was getting stronger and stronger each time May came closer to the town's current station. A thought flashed through her mind. 'Oh, no! Please, no!'

The sight before her eyes stunned her. May couldn't move. Her eyes were glued to the burning Tollens home. Everyone busily threw bucketfuls of water on the house, hoping it would die down. A bucket of water was handed to her, snapping her out of the frozen state she was in.

May rushed over to the flaming structure and emptied her bucket. She, then, ran over to some bystanders to ask them some questions. "Excuse me, ma'am. Can you tell me what's happened? Are the Tollens and my friends and my brother alright?" May had questioned. The woman's worried expression turned into quick relief as she examined May.

"Oh, thank the heavens you're alright!" the woman cried out and then, shouted to a man in an orange suit of some sort, "Frank! The little darling's okay! We won't need to look anymore!" Then, she dragged May over to a nearby shelter and sat her on a chair, offering her some drinks and snacks. May politely push them away and asked the woman the same questions. The woman just simply shook her head.

"I don't know if I should say, but since you are so persistent…I might as well tell you."

"Please, go on, ma'am."

"Well, you probably remember last night's party, am I correct? Some citizens of this town believe this sudden fire breakout is caused by something flammable at the party. There is no evidence yet, but…they are guessing that it's true since the fire started at the same place the party did…As for your friends and brother and the Tollens…well, you just see them yourself," she said and led May over to an old wooden house.

The woman, Mazie, knocked on the door. Emmelia Tollens opened the door a crack and smiled warmly at Mazie and May, then rushed them inside. She whispered, "Most of them are resting now, we should not disturb them. May, you go ahead and wait for me in the living room while I have a talk with Mazie, here. I'll just be five minutes." May nodded silently and walked down the hall in search of the living room.

Five minutes later, Emmelia came in with a tray full of refreshments. She sat across of May in an oak chair and offered her some snacks and a drink. Slightly famished and thirsty, May gratefully accepted the snacks and questioned Emmelia about the health of everyone else who was in the fire.

"Don't worry about a thing. You should go and rest up upstairs. I know it has been a long morning for you, for everybody. We can discuss things when the time comes. Now into your bed you go!" instructed Emmelia and she marched May up to a spare bedroom in the far corner on the east side of the house.

May sighed continually, thinking deeply and trying to piece things together. She didn't have much luck since there were too many missing pieces lost in the puzzle box. Could the fire be related to the red streak or was it just a coincidence? The young pre-teen knew she would not have any restful sleep until everything was in place, but this time she managed to get a little shut-eye…

---

**A/N: **I hoped that you have enjoyed most of the chapter or at least part of it. I really had no idea what to write so pardon my writing; I can't do my best when I'm at a loss for inspiration, but I try. Your authoress will try to update some more chapters in the coming weeks since she now has the time to actually think. Hmm…what else shall I say before doing a little Question/Comment/Answer Time (Q.C.A.T.)? Oh, yes…as you can probably guess, I'm going to have to spend a little more time on some other things before I can let the adventurers continue their journey. I expect Misty/Kasumi will enter in a few more chapters, perhaps chapters 9 or 10. At any rate, I will continue the story, with or without reviews, although I do encourage you to do so (even one little note would count). Okies, Q.C.A.T. and remember to check my bio for info that you might not want to miss!

Question/Comment/Answer Time

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only— Sorry, I tend to confuse people sometimes. I plan to revise this story sometime later though…

WingedWisdom— Thank you for your comment! I really appreciated you for saying that and yes, Misty will come on, eventually.

Final Genesis— Well, yes, all the other chapters are all short, but I hope you like this one better. Thank you for reviewing!

Tristan—I didn't say May and Ash were together…they're just friends.

Kitty C. Hamagochy—No, this is not a May and Ash story. They are not a couple in this story.

If I did not answer your question or comment, feel free to contact me. Look in my bio for the e-mail address. It's always there for your convenience.

Okay…Thank you for all your comments and reviews. Thank you:

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

WingedWisdom

Final Genesis

tristan

Kitty C. Hamagochy

Unknown

Kataan

joebobthecandyman

Tactition-Misty-15

Pretti-Sailor-scouts

SacredKoorimeKitsune

mystery

Z Girl Warrior

ash and misty4life

froggy

smiley

hobo

ghost

moo

Nick Johnson

Scarred Dragon

jade destiny

Princess Sauria

cutie


End file.
